School Daze
by Celeste4ever
Summary: This is my first Yaoi... honestly... I could have done a lot better... this is for Alyson


Quiet, empty streets, the sun barely peeking over from the horizon as the 15 year old girl walked to school alone. She sighed, throwing her black school bag over her shoulder.

"KAIRI!" Came a voice, she turned slightly to see Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka running towards her.

"Um… hi guys." She tilted her head smiling and laughing slightly as they all fell over panting.

"You want to walk to school together!" Selphie's fist pumped,

"I'm kinda waiting to see if Sora and Riku will show up." She stopped under a tree at the top of a hill.

"Oh, so now that their back we're not good enough?" Tidus said sarcastically,

"Come on guys!" Selphie pushed the two boys to continue on, "Bye Kairi! See you at school."

"Bye!" The crimson haired girl waved after them, smiling slightly,

"Yo!" Wakka called, "Tell Riku and Sora the three of us will take you three on any time!"

"Okay, I'll tell them." It was the first day of the new school year and the first day Riku and Sora would be attending the high school, considering they had been gone for the whole freshman year. Luckily the memories of everyone on the island had been warped to think they had never left, like they had been warped to think that Sora and Riku never existed when they were gone… so they were sophomores. The morning breeze blew her hair loose of its high ponytail, leaving it to its slightly past shoulder look.

A few moments went by and there was nothing but the wind and the sound of birds chirping… no foot steps, she sighed, and started down the path before she heard someone shouting her name,

"KAIRI!" Kairi then turned around to see a slightly spiky haired boy running towards her waving. She smiled relieved and waved back. He then caught up to her, stopping and placing his hands on his knees breathing heavily,

"You'd think with all that running around you did you'd be in better shape!" Kairi giggled. He brought his head up to look at her, smiling.

"Gimme a break Kairi!" he laughed. She turned back and began walking down the path; he sprinted to catch up to her.

"Do you know where Riku is?" she asked, he nodded,

"He's going to meet us at the school; he had to go early to get his schedule since they didn't have his address."

"Do you have your schedule?" Kairi pulled out a white piece of computer paper from the front pocket of her bag,

"Yeah, here." He shuffled through his blue school pants and found the crumpled piece of paper, smoothing it out and holding up to Kairi's. She pointed to the 1st hour block,

"Look we have Chem. Together!"

"Ahh, I suck at chem.!" He whined. She smirked,

"I'll help you," Noticing another similarity she pointed towards the 4th hour, "We have "Health, lunch, and 9th hour Latin together!"

"Ahh, I suck at Latin."

"I'll help you with that too." She laughed quietly.

"Why do they give us Health before lunch? We're going to eat junk food anyway." Sora pointed out.

"I don…." She trailed off once she saw a silver haired boy smiling at them and waving. "It's Riku!" She called,

"Riku's the rea…. Oh!" They ran towards their friend who had gotten a lot taller since the last time they stepped through the front gates of a school together.

"Hey guys." He chuckled at their enthusiasm. "What took you?" Kairi gently punched Sora in the arm,

"He was late, as usual!" she snickered.

"Riku what's your schedule look like?" Sora hastily grabbed the schedule from his friend. Riku looked down at his hand then up at Sora confused.

"1st Chem. 2nd Competitive sports, 3rd History, 4th Geometry, 5th lunch, 6-7th Language Arts, 8th Health, 9th Latin…"

"We all have Chemistry, Latin, and Lunch together…" Kairi smiled,

"I have the same History period as you." Sora gave the schedule back Riku.

"And I have the same Geometry, Competitive sports, and L.A. class as you." Kairi said.

"So none of us are alone during any of our classes?" Riku, Sora, and Kairi walked through the front doors of the three story high school with less than 500 students.

"I'm alone during Geo. and L.A. I think I have Gym with Tidus and Wakka though." Sora complained.

"Sorry Sora." Kairi and Riku gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Cool, our lockers are close to each other," Sora exclaimed, then running to his locker. "They're pretty big too!" Kairi and Riku scratched their heads smiling. Sora got his locker open and examined his locker, Riku shushed Kairi then snuck up behind his best friend and shoved him into the blue locker and closed it.

"AHHH!!" Sora pounded on the locker, Kairi couldn't help but laugh as Riku held it shut. "This is not funny!!!" Riku let go and he continued to pound on the locker.

"Is it locked?" Riku asked the girl standing back snickering,

"Sora, there's a latch by the little box on the door, push it up." Kairi called. He did so and then tumbled out of the locker and onto the ground.

"That was horrifying!" He said, standing up and putting his books in his locker, Kairi laughed in disbelief,

"You've fought countless heartless and nobodies… and that's terrifying?" Riku laughed.

"Sora if you think that's scary, wait till you meet our Chemistry professor." Sora finished with his locker and closed it, and then the three walked down a deserted hall to an empty class room where they sat in the back near the Emergency exit.

"Why is he psycho?" Sora asked, looking at the front of the class where the white board had a cursive name sprawled out on it,

"She's really out there, I like her but everyone else is either scared of her or makes fun of her."

"Sound's fun." Riku rolled his eyes.

The first week was finally over, and the trio were making plans for their weekend in Latin class,

"So are we going to the island?" Kairi asked,

"Yeah, I don't see why not, we haven't been there since we got back." Riku leaned over in his chair as the teacher shushed them, then he leaned forward, "We can see if Tidus and the others want to go a round."

"Now that's hardly fair." Kairi snickered.

"We'd take them out no problem… especially with the keyblades!" Sora exclaimed in a whisper.

"Sora we can't do that!" Kairi hissed, "We already have the advantage of training over them, but to add the keyblades in against their wooden sword, jump rope, and ball would be murder."

Finally the bell rang for the end of the day and the three gathered their things and left.

"So it's agreed we use the wooden swords against them?" Riku said,

"Agreed." Sora and Kairi answered.

The three split up when they reached the cross road and promised to meet at the dock in an hour so they could change and have time to eat. Kairi brushed her hair out of her face and sighed, nothing has changed… except everything.

Riku exited his house, after a hurried good-bye to his father and then sprinted towards the road.

"Hey!" Riku turned to see Wakka and Tidus running after him.

"What's up?" He asked as they started to walk next to him,

"We wanted to know… if this is when you're gonna confront Sora bout Kairi!" Tidus exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ya know, when you're showin' Sora who Kairi belongs to, she needs someone strong like you!" Wakka playfully threw some punches at him. Riku raised an eyebrow, he hadn't thought about that, true he has liked Kairi for a long time, but he liked someone else now too. Just then he took notice to Kairi walking towards the dock in her pink jumper dress and her white and purple converse and then he began thinking.

"Sora, wait up!" Selphie called,

"What's wrong Selphie?" Sora asked.

"Did you tell her?" She exclaimed jumping up and down,

"Tell who what?" He asked stupidly, Selphie stopped jumping and gave a more serious look,

"Tell Kairi that you love her! And want to share a Paopu with her of course!"

"Oh…" He scratched his head, "No… I haven't."

"Oh no!!" She gasped throwing her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Sora begged, "Tell me!"

"Tidus and Wakka told me that Riku was going to fight you for her!"

"Riku's going to…" Sora was confused, was Riku really going to fight him? But he didn't want to fight Riku.

"Okay!" Kairi cheered, finishing her sand drawing on the beach, safely away from the water. The group gathered around to see her art.

"A tournament chart?" Sora tilted his head,

"Uh-huh!" Kairi proudly acclaimed, "First round is Sora vs. Tidus, Riku vs. Wakka, and Selphie vs. me!"

"Oh, I see, you paired the girls, men and girly men together!" Wakka smirked,

"HEY!" Tidus and Sora called.

"The second round will be against whoever wins the first round, but since there's only three at the beginning, it's going to be for example, if Wakka, Sora, and Selphie win, then whoever loses the first battle of the second round has to face the other winner of the first round to see which two advance to the champion ship! Got it?" The group nodded and then it started.

After a heated battle, Sora came out the victor of his battle, then Riku, then Kairi…. The other three were complaining, but soon gave up and decided to watch the next battle which was Kairi vs. Sora.

"Will you be okay Sora? Fighting a girl?" She smirked,

"I got no problem!" He laughed.

"Go!" Riku called, and the battle began.

It was a close call, but at the end, Sora won… leaving Kairi to another battle against Riku to see who advanced to the champion ship.

"I don't want to hurt you Kairi!" Riku said,

"Very noble Riku." She giggled, then gracefully the battle started.

Kairi was knocked to the ground one last time and the battle was called, a hand shot out to help her up, and she took it thanking Riku for a good battle.

"Sora Vs. Riku!" Tidus cheered,

"Go!" Kairi announced, and the battle took off.

The group watched in awe as the battle came to a close, Sora was knocked on his face in the sand.

"Riku's the champion." Tidus cheered,

"Kairi is Riku's!" Wakka laughed, Kairi tilted her head,

"What?"

Sora sat up brushing hair out of his spikes, "Darn it, I can't even beat him sti…" Riku's hand was held out for Sora's. Sora took it and stood up, shaking it.

"You're still the man." Sora nodded, "I guess Kairi is yo…" Suddenly Sora's lips were caught in a kiss, his eyes wide open with shock as Riku's lips were locked onto his. Riku's strong arms around Sora's waist, he gave himself into the kiss and sighed.

"Aww… Riku's the Uke!" Kairi smiled,

"WHAT!" Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of the two boys kissing.


End file.
